


料理、争吵与爱情

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 近来几日，关于老牌餐厅费加罗由原老板的儿子小莫扎特继承的事，几乎刷爆了希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多的社交圈。据悉，这位沃尔夫冈·莫扎特——也就是人们常说的小莫扎特——先生也是位厨师。不过和人们一般认知中的厨师不同，小莫扎特先生特立独行、善于创新。自打他接管费加罗餐厅后，一直执着于搞分子料理。除此之外，别出心裁、华丽耀眼的餐盘装点也在不知不觉中成了人们的主要议论对象。希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多摘下眼镜，说不上心里是什么滋味。他出身优越，又有一条敏感的舌头。做一位美食评论家，也是理所应当。





	料理、争吵与爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 厨师！莫扎特/美食评论家！柯洛雷多  
> 梗来自群里的脑洞

近来几日，关于老牌餐厅费加罗由原老板的儿子小莫扎特继承的事，几乎刷爆了希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多的社交圈。

 

据悉，这位沃尔夫冈·莫扎特——也就是人们常说的小莫扎特——先生也是位厨师。不过和人们一般认知中的厨师不同，小莫扎特先生特立独行、善于创新。自打他接管费加罗餐厅后，一直执着于搞分子料理。除此之外，别出心裁、华丽耀眼的餐盘装点也在不知不觉中成了人们的主要议论对象。

 

希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多摘下眼镜，说不上心里是什么滋味。他出身优越，又有一条敏感的舌头。做一位美食评论家，也是理所应当。

 

科洛雷多夫人在希罗尼姆斯小时候便发现这孩子对食物有着不同于常人的认知，那时候的他身体瘦弱，嘴巴却刁得很。科洛雷多家的厨子请了一拨又一拨，被辞退后没几年，几乎都成了米其林的星级厨师。

 

列奥波尔德·莫扎特是科洛雷多少数几个能第二次去光顾其餐厅的厨师。

 

这位先生作风严谨，相较于其他厨师，更愿意花些心思去琢磨食物的口感。曾有美食评论家曾撰文道，老莫扎特先生的菜肴需要注入一些新鲜的活力，正如他的费加罗餐厅需要换一个装潢风格。对此科洛雷多嗤之以鼻地回应道，也许他们真的需要一些返朴归真、比起去宜家买组装家族更知道自己是该去烹饪的厨师。

 

可现在，美食界都在期待科洛雷多会为小莫扎特手底下的费加罗打多少分。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特无疑是大胆的，就算是新官上任三把火，他的火烧得未免太快、势头也太猛了些。他改掉了曾经那些略微压抑的装饰，重新粉刷了墙面；反复推敲了餐厅的菜单，加上了更多新颖的分子料理。

 

圈子里以刁钻出名的罗森博格曾在杂志上评论道，若是小莫扎特的改革失败，费加罗餐厅将失去他们唯一的闪光点。

 

而这一次，向来是力挺费加罗餐厅的科洛雷多破天荒地没有发表任何看法。事实上，因为个人喜好不同，希罗尼姆斯甚至是有些抵触小莫扎特现在主打的风格。据悉，餐厅的主厨是老莫扎特的女儿、站在风口浪尖的小莫扎特的姐姐玛利亚·安娜·莫扎特，她弟弟沃尔夫冈并不亲自下厨，主要是在后厨进行餐点设计和摆盘。可瞧瞧网络上的夸赞声，几乎全是朝着沃尔夫冈·莫扎特去的。

 

似乎比起品尝食物，拍几张好看的照片发到网上、收获称赞才是去餐厅的真正意义。

 

希罗尼姆斯对此嗤之以鼻，哪怕这事其实跟沃尔夫冈一丁点儿关系都没有，他在被连带着在美食评论家的心里被扣了几分。

 

 

 

等科洛雷多真正要去费加罗餐厅吃饭的时候，还是应了伊曼纽尔·席卡内德的约。

 

席卡内德并不是位美食评论家，但他心里清楚，跟着科洛雷多总是能吃到好东西。况且，身为美食评论家的科洛雷多至今还未给费加罗餐厅打出任何评价，想必也是还没有去过小莫扎特管理下的餐厅就餐。

 

七点整，希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多准时地出现在了费加罗餐厅。他把车子停进餐厅对面的停车位，整了整衣领从车子上下来。

 

他穿着一件黑色的西装，白衬衫上没打领带，胸前塞着一块红色的口袋巾。哪怕只是这般简单的打扮，科洛雷多也已经引起了太多关注。他把蜷曲的金发梳到脑后，露出光洁的额头。胸前领口大开，饱满的肌肉显露无遗。跟一般人想象得不同，身为美食评论家的希罗尼姆斯并没有满世界地乱跑、把美食塞满自己的胃；他健身、读书、品酒，然后对大部分粉丝推荐的美食给出真实恳切的评价。

 

“真是不知道您怎么还没给人发现。”

 

席卡内德叹了口气摇摇头，他和科洛雷多一起去过几个餐厅，可直到现在，也没人能知晓这位美食评论家的长相。

 

“因为我就是来吃饭的，席卡内德。”科洛雷多推开门，“如果我表现得鬼鬼祟祟一副怕别人发现的样子，那我早就暴露了。”

 

他们找了张位置靠里的桌子，侍者很快就拿着菜单上前。科洛雷多翻着被小莫扎特改革了一番的菜单，照例点了一份三文鱼牛油果塔塔、法式洋葱汤、烤排骨，以及长条形状的焦糖海盐闪电泡芙。席卡内德摸了摸下巴，随意点了些费加罗餐厅的在小莫扎特就任后推出的新品。

 

待侍者离开，希罗尼姆斯才真的有机会重新打量这家店。

 

他们拆掉老列奥波尔德还任主厨时的白色窗框装饰，落地的玻璃让店里的采光变得极好，外面看来，想必也是一派生意兴隆的样子。除了中规中矩的桌椅，小莫扎特还划分出卡座区。另外，他们在餐厅门口两侧也加了些椅子。曾经略显老气的绿漆被隐约发亮的银灰色壁纸取代，墙壁上那些造型古典的壁灯被镶嵌在吊顶里、数量众多的小灯取替了。平心而论，费加罗餐厅现在看起来时尚、年轻，生机勃勃。

 

“看样子还不错，您说呢？”

 

科洛雷多没回话，他正看着隔壁桌上的一盘分子料理。他在自己的推特上刷到过，那是甜瓜味鱼子酱。那看上去和一般的鱼子酱别无二致，但咬开之后尝到的却是清甜。

 

“希望并非只是徒有其表。”

 

这话说的既是如今的费加罗餐厅，又是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特本人。就在他们不远处，美食界的新宠小莫扎特正给人介绍着一道甜品。

 

那是道鸡蛋培根冰淇淋，只是莫扎特换掉了将食物放在中间的摆盘方式，他用方盘，冰淇淋以外的地方龙飞凤舞地撒着坚果碎和其他酱料。

 

科洛雷多猜他是想给客人提供更多的选择，但不得不说，这种做法十分不专业，而且似乎多此一举。希罗尼姆斯向来认为，厨师们端上餐桌的，应该是一道成熟的、反复琢磨过以至于口感已达完美的菜色。

 

那边的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特显然不知道知名评论家的想法。他正一手背在身后，一手在胸前挥舞着介绍。他动作幅度太大，嘴角扬得太高，一头金发藏在厨师帽下，时不时落下来几缕。他看上去不像是个在米其林餐厅里任职的厨师，更像是个在街头玩摇滚、或是在地下舞台胡乱指挥的激情音乐家。

 

“您也不要太苛刻，”席卡内德看向周围，“这不也是开得有模有样吗？”

 

“如果他只是打着分子料理的噱头，”科洛雷多看着蹦跳着回了后厨的莫扎特，“那人们很快就会对这里失去新鲜感。”

 

席卡内德撇撇嘴，觉得他们美食评论家就是严厉得很。他打量四周，虽然还没有吃到任何料理，但每个人脸上的笑容都在昭示着他们喜欢这家餐厅。对面的希罗尼姆斯扁着嘴，看上去像是个闹别扭的孩子。

 

他扑哧一声笑出来，在男人疑惑地看过来时摆摆手。幸好此时，侍者端着他们的开餐面包和沙拉稳稳走来。科洛雷多没再多问，低头用叉子固定住硬面包中心，朝着自己的方向切开，接着换方向切开另一半。席卡内德看着他拿起面包抹黄油，心里暗想也许比起美食评论家，科洛雷多更适合去给这些大厨的美食拍些宣传片。

 

看看，就连一个开餐面包，他都能表现出行云流水的优雅。

 

自打开始上菜后，两人就停止了交流。席卡内德跟着希罗尼姆斯一起出来过几次了，知道自己那些好吃的评论只会让对方大翻白眼。科洛雷多不说话，则是在细细地品味着料理。每次席卡内德回去看他的文章，都要惊呼原来自己吃得东西竟然是这样好吃！

 

前菜的三文鱼牛油果塔塔和主菜烤排骨大致都沿用了老莫扎特的菜谱。三文鱼十分新鲜，加入了柠檬汁后，口感更佳立体；肉质滑腻的排骨搭配腌卷心菜，入口即化又清凉酸爽。

 

作为莫扎特家的继承人，玛利亚·安娜·莫扎特的手艺还有待提高，这两道菜做得中规中矩，并没有什么让人眼前一亮的闪光点。但科洛雷多清楚她还有许多可提升的地方，如果姐弟俩能在遵循传统和创新上互补，那想必会相当完美。

 

长条形状的泡芙制作起来难度要更高，万幸的是费加罗餐厅的甜品师做到了。

 

焦糖馅和海盐黄油的搭配恰到好处，泡芙口感酥脆，着色均匀，赏心悦目。费加罗餐厅从前主打德系菜，但小莫扎特上任后，这道法式经典甜品确实给人不少新鲜感。

 

待到吃完一顿饭，对面的席卡内德看上去简直憋了一肚子话。他的几个盘子都一扫而空，干净得仿佛他忍不住舔盘了一样。科洛雷多摇摇头，掏出钱包结账。他留给侍者一笔可观的小费，叫年轻人喜笑颜开。

 

席卡内德喝了酒，因此只能由科洛雷多开车送他回家了。等上了车，他终于忍不住和美食评论家交谈起来。

 

“您觉得怎么样？”席卡内德系好安全带，“我觉得非常不错！曾经那些主打菜的味道似乎没什么变化，但是很好吃！小莫扎特的分子料理也很不错！那个羊奶芝士面条，真是让人想不到！”

 

科洛雷多发动车子，又扁起嘴：“我觉得中规中矩。他们用的还是老莫扎特的菜谱，只是现在的主厨玛利亚·安娜·莫扎特还欠些火候。至于小莫扎特分子料理，还有很多待提高的地方。如果他能从摆盘上分一部分精力给食物的口感，我想效果会好更多。他和他姐姐应该结合一下，也许可以把老莫扎特的菜谱进行创新。总的来说，并没有让人觉得特别惊艳的地方。反观，需要改进的地方倒是挺多。但是，我想费加罗餐厅会越来越好的”

 

“哇哦，”席卡内德咂咂嘴，“您还真的是，相当严格。”

 

“如果我去的每家餐厅都只说他们的好而不说他们的不好，他们迟早会倒闭。”

 

对面车灯晃过，照亮了希罗尼姆斯的脸。他的表情平静，但十分认真。想想他的评论，也是恳切真挚。

 

 

 

可二人都没想到，这么些真诚、有褒有贬的评价，会在网络上被人传得脱了相。

 

席卡内德在美食界因为经常跟着其他评论家一起，也被美食记者视为钓大鱼的最佳诱饵。他在社交账号上随意发了两张照片，简短地发表了自己的看法，最后引用了一两句科洛雷多的话，来调侃自己的舌头和银舌头的不同。

 

就是这么条推文，被记者们穿得脱了相——玛利亚·安娜·莫扎特的料理毫无新意，而沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的食物徒有其表。

 

当然，彼时在家埋头写稿的科洛雷多并没有发现网络上的风云巨变。他会知道这事，完全是因为一封打断他思绪的邮件。邮件的标题十分直白，让科洛雷多没忍住摘下眼镜揉揉眼睛去怀疑自己是不是看错了。

 

__致蠢驴科洛雷多先生：_ _

__

__

__我沃尔夫冈·莫扎特发誓，如果我知道您是什么时候来我的店的，我一定会把您踢出屎来！我和南妮尔的料理毫无新意、徒有其表？请问您真的来过我们餐厅吗？！_ _

__

__我父亲说我们要照顾老顾客，不要改动太多菜单。但像您这样的人，就是应该被时代淘汰的蠢驴！_ _

__

__您可以不接受我的分子料理，但南妮尔的努力，想必是您这挑剔、刁蛮的舌头也能尝出来吧？可您竟然说毫无新意？！您等着瞧吧，科洛雷多先生，我和我姐姐会不断努力、让您大跌眼镜的！到时候您就会知道您昨天那番话有多愚蠢！您必然会对您如今的所作所为心怀愧疚！_ _

__

__费加罗餐厅永远欢迎您，你就等着瞧吧！_ _

__

__

__“徒有其表”的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特_ _

__

__

毫无新意？徒有其表？

__

希罗尼姆斯觉得自己一个头两个大，他什么时候说过这种话？况且他昨天才去过费加罗餐厅，今天还没来得及发表稿子呢！

 

但平心而论，最让他生气的就是莫扎特竟然叫他蠢驴？！

 

上帝可鉴，他希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多这辈子还没受过这样的侮辱！

 

评论家保存自己打到一半的文档，可他心里清楚，这么一封邮件过来，他说什么大概也是无力回天了。况且，希罗尼姆斯根本就不知道发生了什么。他拿过被调至静音的手机，发现自己的社交圈简直炸了锅。

 

席卡内德的未接来电让他大致知道了发生什么事，可等理清事件的前因后果，科洛雷多当真是气得在房间里转圈。这帮只知道断章取义的作者，看到一点儿东西都能推上风口浪尖。他的一部分粉丝不相信科洛雷多能说出这种刻薄的话，而另一部分反对分子料理和华丽摆盘的人则相当支持他。

 

尽管有些明事理的人已经发现了这事和记者脱不开干系，但他希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多和沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的梁子想必是结下了。

 

他想回邮件跟莫扎特解释一下事情的前因后果，但仔细想想这不过是多此一举。莫扎特连蠢驴这样的词都用上了，又哪里肯消气跟他和平共处？再者说，他希罗尼姆斯根本什么都没做错，却平白无故地被人骂了一顿。现在要他主动去道歉？做梦！

 

再者说，作为美食评论家，科洛雷多也没必要跟某一位厨师搞好关系。自他从业以来，这样的事也不算少。

 

想到这里，希罗尼姆斯又消了气。若是莫扎特姐弟俩真的能因为这篇莫须有的新闻稿而奋发向上，也算是多年来他在费加罗餐厅就餐所回馈的最好的礼物了。

 

 

 

可希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多显然没料到沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的努力方式和一般人截然不同。

 

短短两天，莫扎特就在自己的推特上提到了科洛雷多。那是费加罗餐厅新推出的一道分子料理，不过只是最常见的酸奶球。可小莫扎特显然在摆盘上下了不少功夫。球体被放在一些水果丝上，周围用巧克力酱绘出了四条腿和尾巴。他只说了一句话介绍他的新作品，就把科洛雷多气得险些摔了手机——没头（脑子）的蠢驴。

 

这下子，饶是局外人都看出来莫扎特这是在骂前阵子恶语中伤他的科洛雷多了。热心粉丝像是担心科洛雷多没看到一样，在评论里纷纷跟风圈他。

 

向来以低调、少说闲话著称的希罗尼姆斯这次没忍住，直接在底下和莫扎特对呛了起来。

 

“毫无美感的摆盘，您恐怕正在挥霍您在料理方面仅剩的才华。”

 

“您若是没尝过，又怎么能妄加评论呢？像您说的，我现在更注重料理的内在。”

 

两个人的对呛的这条很快就在推特上转了起来，莫扎特在INS上也圈了他，科洛雷多可不想第二次搭理他。美食界的记者们把这事大肆宣扬了一下，称这是莫扎特对科洛雷多的宣战、厨师与美食评论家之间的惊天对决。

 

几天后，科洛雷多发现自己又被莫扎特给圈了。

 

这次新推出的甜品，科洛雷多曾在日本怀石料理店品尝过类似的料理。不过和196度草莓糖果不同，莫扎特这次制作的是蓝莓外形，里面放着的，似乎是口感弹滑的布丁。但这道料理的名字同样匪夷所思——满肚子黑话。

 

这次用不着别人圈他，科洛雷多自己就冲了过去。他用力地戳着手机屏幕，那些文字似乎都带着怨气。

 

“希望您能知道，一个优雅合适的名字也是一道料理的组成部分。”

 

“我想那可能是华而不实的一部分。”

 

“可如果大家连您的料理是什么都不知道，又有谁会去点餐呢？”

 

“放心，我打算把他们整合成‘科洛雷多套餐’。”

 

“也许您该多琢磨琢磨里面放布丁还是放糖粉比较好。”

 

差不多整整一个月，希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多都在和沃尔夫冈·莫扎特进行着幼稚的嘴炮对决。媒体们既惊异于小莫扎特在料理方面的才华，也惊异于科洛雷多的专业素养。甚至有的人发现，莫扎特确实听从科洛雷多的意见对料理进行了改进。

 

不过那万众瞩目的“科洛雷多套餐”，最终还是没有推出。

 

但希罗尼姆斯为了更好地回复莫扎特而坐在费加罗餐厅里点了一桌子莫扎特明里暗里骂着他的菜时，心里的感觉也着实没好到哪儿去。

 

更要命的是，这些料理已经成为了费加罗的主打。

 

 

 

这天闭店，沃尔夫冈和南妮尔一同搭乘地铁回家。

 

他坐在姐姐身边，低头刷着手机上科洛雷多给出的评论。他看得着实认真，没发现身边的南妮尔不知何时偷偷看着他的手机。

 

“你还是和科洛雷多先生少吵几句吧。”南妮尔靠在弟弟肩头，“他说的很多地方都是对的，而且你也知道，他说我们的事都是记者的错。”

 

“那也不行，”莫扎特指头在手机键盘上飞舞，“他这个人说话太难听，需要有人治治。”

 

南妮尔笑出声：“那也不该是你啊！爸爸说之前餐厅里很多客人，都是冲着科洛雷多先生的评论才频频光临的。他大概吃过费加罗所有的菜品，但竟然都没人发现他到底长什么样子。”

 

“哈，”莫扎特嗤笑出声，“说不定他身材臃肿、是个肥胖油腻的中年大叔！”

 

“沃尔夫冈！”南妮尔作势怼了弟弟一下，“你何必要这么说科洛雷多先生呢？也多亏了他，我们俩才能完善爸爸的菜谱。像他说的，我需要创新，而你需要脚踏实地。”

 

莫扎特摆摆手：“不用他说我们也会那么做的，哈，蠢驴科洛雷多！”

 

年长些的那个莫扎特摇摇头，决定不去和她弟弟争论这个。但其实南妮尔心里明白，沃尔夫冈这是开始对科洛雷多上心了。如果说他最开始发推是为了气对方，那现在则完全是一天不和科洛雷多先生怼上两句，他就浑身难受了。南妮尔记得很清楚，她弟弟是如何在研究出一道新菜后开心地叫她和爸爸妈妈过去品尝，接着摸着下巴说不知道科洛雷多会如何评价的。

 

列奥波尔德每每都会在这时候唉声叹气，骂着莫扎特的各种不是。毕竟在老莫扎特看来，科洛雷多先生可是他遇到的最优秀的美食评论家了。

 

其实，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特也着实对科洛雷多起了兴趣。

 

最开始，他对科洛雷多可当真是没有半点好感。他看过对方关于美食的所有评论，自然是被“毫无新意”和“徒有其表”气到要死。但除了生气，他还有种被背叛的错觉。他虽然从未见过对方，但莫扎特曾相信自己能从对方的文字中了解他。

 

科洛雷多虽然说话不留情面，但从来都是有褒有贬。值得称赞的地方他不会吝惜自己的唇舌，而对于值得批评的地方他又毫不含糊，却会在最后提出建议。最开始被一竿子打死，着实是莫扎特万万没想到的。可现在，通过在网上长达一个月的接触，他愈发相信自己最开始对科洛雷多的看法是没错的。虽然那篇报道说白了都是记者的问题，但人都骂了、气也生了。想象他沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的性格，难道还能去给科洛雷多道歉不成？

 

况且，莫扎特有种直觉，他们都已经不再为最开始那事生气了。

 

思至此，天才厨师再度笑起来。他低下头，继续着今天份的与科洛雷多互怼。

 

 

 

希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多得承认，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特真的是他见过最勤奋的厨师了。

 

他昨天才刚跟对方舌战一番，今天回国的飞机一落地，就发现莫扎特又在推特上圈他了。科洛雷多懒得回复，他取了行李，准备直接打车到费加罗餐厅。

 

然而一出大厅，才发现外面下着蒙蒙细雨。路面积水不少，看来是刚下了场大雨。科洛雷多脱下西装外套拿在手里，闷热的天气并没有因为下雨而变得凉爽宜人。他花了些时间才打到车，想必刚才一定是生意太好。

 

坐在后座上，科洛雷多感受到了旅行以及乘飞机带来的疲惫。现在去费加罗餐厅，也许并不是个好主意。

 

但上天并没有给他后悔的机会。

 

希罗尼姆斯是被司机叫醒的，他睡着了，并且一路睡到了费加罗餐厅门口。

 

雨下得大了起来，他们准是堵了车——时间太晚，车费太高。费加罗餐厅已经接近闭店，里面只亮着昏暗的灯光，并没有客人就餐。科洛雷多有些迷茫地站在店门口，思忖着接下来该怎么办。

 

白色的衬衫太薄，因为下雨几乎已经湿了大半。向来打理得一丝不苟的发型已经变得凌乱，希罗尼姆斯把掉下来的头发随意耙到脑后，那些暗金色的发丝又从侧面滑下来。雨水自头发上低落，滑过衬衫大开而露在外面的胸肌。雨水同样弄湿了那张俊美的脸，显得他整个人可怜无措，却又色气至极。希罗妮姆斯像是位无措倒霉的旅客，初到这个城市的第一晚就赶上了场大雨。

 

这便是，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特透过店里的窗户看到的景象。

 

南妮尔因为有事提前走了，因为天气原因且接近闭店时间，眼下整个费加罗餐厅只有莫扎特一个人。

 

他扔下擦拭料理台的抹布，大步走向店门口。沃尔夫冈的动作过大，显然把这位先生吓了一跳。他局促地在围裙上擦擦手，问他要不要进来吃点儿东西。

 

科洛雷多瞪大眼睛看着眼前突然出现的莫扎特，对方笑容恳切，身上散发出好闻的食物香气。在他身后，费加罗餐厅看起来温馨舒适，灯光柔和。希罗尼姆斯盯着沃尔夫冈的眼睛，想也没想地点了点头。

 

年轻人笑起来，眉眼弯弯地为对方拉开大门。

 

他们把科洛雷多的行李放在柜台处，找了张靠近厨房的桌子坐下。莫扎特为他拿来毛巾，又去倒了杯热水。希罗尼姆斯点头称谢，用毛巾把自己和莫扎特的视线隔开。

 

这太令人觉得不可思议了。

 

他跟莫扎特林林总总打了一个月的交道，前半个月他简直被对方气死，后半月不知不觉也就习惯了——这可不是个好兆头。在他的认知中，小莫扎特天赋异凛，着实会成为美食界的一匹黑马。但对方又生性洒脱、随心所欲，似乎永远也学不会如何正确地跟人打交道。而眼下的这个莫扎特，他像个孩子一样笑着，热心、体贴，还有些傻乎乎的。

 

希罗尼姆斯在椅子上坐定，等着莫扎特去拿菜单。

 

可年轻的厨师突然从他对面一跃而起，径直跑向厨房。老实讲，希罗尼姆斯之前吃过东西。来费加罗餐厅，也不过是想尝尝莫扎特在他坐飞机期间圈他的东西。可现在，这厨师把他一个人撂在这儿算是怎么回事？

 

“先生！”莫扎特从厨房里探出头，“请给我些时间为您做一道特殊的料理！”

 

科洛雷多愣了一下，随即红着脸点点头。沃尔夫冈喜笑颜开，一头钻进了厨房里。

 

灵感一瞬间击中了他，但来源却是这个在打烊之时闯进他店里的男人。莫扎特好玩，也算是个生性浪漫的人。一见钟情这种事，他完全不介意和如今湿漉漉地坐在店里的这个男人上演。

 

浓郁鲜美的鹅肝、酸甜的香橙、甜脆的苹果，搭配香料面包，再配以蓝莓鱼子酱。

 

希罗尼姆斯局促不安地坐在座位上，想象着莫扎特在后厨忙碌的景象。他无事可做，忍不住拿起手机刷推特和INS。他还没回复莫扎特的圈，底下的粉丝显然有些急不可耐了。科洛雷多叹了口气，要是莫扎特知道他最讨厌的人正坐在他店里倍受星级款待，这位暴脾气的厨师会不会直接把他赶出去？

 

等待的时间颇为漫长，科洛雷多感觉自己的湿衣服都要被人体烘干了。

 

就在此时，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特用脚踢开了厨房的门，右手端着一小盘精致的料理，左手则拿着一小篮切成三角的面包。

 

“久等了，先生。”

 

厨师把这两样东西摆在桌子上，又拿了瓶阿尔萨斯琼浆液。这是个聪明的选择，嫩煎鹅肝着实需要一点酸味来调配。眼前的料理分为四层，从顶层起，分别是腌制的蜜盏橙皮丝、嫩煎鹅肝、香橙以及新鲜的苹果丝。两边撒着海盐和牛油果粒作为装饰，配以蓝莓鱼子酱。

 

科洛雷多得说，这是长久以来，莫扎特最称他心意的一次摆盘了。

 

沃尔夫冈没像个厨师一样站在科洛雷多身边为他介绍菜品，而是仿佛为了观察对方的表情一般做到了对面的椅子上。他打开酒，倒进这位陌生人的杯子里。

 

希罗尼姆斯切开鹅肝，把它和其他配菜一起放到香料面包上。

 

鹅肝入口即化，口感如丝。清甜的橙子和苹果很好地中和了脂肪带来的油腻感。蓝莓鱼子酱又平添了一份甜爽与鲜美，阿尔萨斯琼浆液并不持久的酸度又让所有的味道变得和谐。

 

科洛雷多觉得自己的味蕾上有星星在跳舞，所有的一切都如此完美，就连摆盘装饰都恰到好处。他脸上表情平静，内心却早已忍不住大声呼唤上帝。老天，科洛雷多感觉自己的舌头——不，他整个人都重新活了过来。

 

剩下的三份鹅肝被以同样的方式吃完，科洛雷多喝尽杯子里的阿尔萨斯，终究还是忍不住露出了满意的笑容。

 

本来想问问味道如何的莫扎特噤了声，他已然被这个微笑迷得忘记了自己在哪。

 

事实上，打从这男人拿起刀叉的一瞬，莫扎特就觉得自己的心被牵动了。男人手指修长，指骨分明，动作优雅流畅。不仅如此，他还非常了解这道料理。莫扎特正想出言提醒他把所有的配菜一起吃，男人就已经这样做了。

 

而最后那个微笑，上帝啊，最后这个微笑可太犯规了。无论是他嘴角弯起的弧度，还是眼睛处显露的细微眼纹，都把沃尔夫冈迷得傻笑起来。

 

“这道料理太棒了！”酒让科洛雷多原本略显苍白的脸变得有血色起来，“水果和阿尔萨斯都在一定程度上调节了鹅肝的油腻感，蓝莓鱼子酱又增加了鲜美度。您的摆盘装饰也很无可挑剔，但若是一定要说，您可以把海盐和牛油果粒换成其他东西。”

 

莫扎特的傻笑被吃惊的神色取代了，他可没想到，眼前这个男人竟然会懂他的料理懂到这种地步。摆盘的问题他自然也注意到了，只是临近打烊，后厨已经没有了新鲜食材。莫扎特翻箱倒柜，才找到几个新鲜的牛油果。而且这熟悉的感觉，又叫他想起最近和自己经常来往的那个人。

 

等等，科洛雷多最近是不是做了其他国家的美食评论来着？

 

“能告诉我您的名字吗，先生？我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”

 

其实这些评价一说出口，希罗尼姆斯就暗道要完。他不该说的，或者不该说这么多的。对面的小莫扎特显然也察觉到了什么——该死，科洛雷多，你就非得要破坏这难得的气氛吗？！

 

见对面的男人没有说话，莫扎特就知道自己的预感大概是对的。

 

“您该不会，就是科洛雷多吧？”

 

对面男人艰难地点了点头：“希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多。”

 

对着这么张脸，莫扎特可着实叫不出蠢驴两个字了。

 

 

 

那以后，美食界以及莫扎特和科洛雷多的粉丝发现，这两个人的走向可越来越不对劲了。

 

小莫扎特依旧在推特上圈科洛雷多，可配的图多半都是些正经诱人的分子料理了。不仅如此，就连料理的名字，似乎都跟在诉说着绵绵情意一般。科洛雷多的回复也让人啧啧感慨，他虽依旧像以往那样指出缺点，语气却变得柔和了许多。

 

美食界的记者如同嗅到鲜血味道的鲨鱼，齐齐朝两人扑了过来。

 

什么厨师追求美食评论家、抓住一个男人的心该先抓住他的胃、怼出一片情这类的报道几乎满天飞。事情被写得一板一眼，仿佛他们亲眼所见一般。

 

不过耐人寻味的是，当事人始终没有对这事发表任何声明。但他们既没有否认，也没有承认，就让人不免猜测两个人现在应该是在搞地下恋情了。

 

不过后来，莫扎特在推特上圈过科洛雷多的料理，倒是被整合起来推出了情人套餐。

 

 

 

                                                              ——END——

 

 

番外

 

 

 

两个人在一起一年后，希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多终于同意到电视台做美食评论节目了。

 

已经是米其林厨师的莫扎特欢呼雀跃，瞒着自己的同居人去店里定了个戒指。求婚是早晚的事，不让科洛雷多那好看的手戴上这个戒指，莫扎特就怎么都觉得少了点儿什么。

 

应科洛雷多本人的要求，节目组为他准备了黑色的羽毛面具，遮住了上半边脸。莫扎特自然也是参加了这个节目，他已经跟电视台讲好了，要把戒指放进自己的料理中，当着现场所有人——以及日后看到节目的观众们——的面，向科洛雷多求婚。

 

电视台和节目组的人面上都是幸福的笑容，心里却在说你们俩果然在一起了！

 

可做节目那天，却发生了一件谁也没想到的事。

 

希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多在品尝莫扎特的作品时，因为两人在共同场合一同出现或是看到自家男朋友心跳过快等谁也搞不清楚的理由，一口吞掉了叉子上的蛋糕，结果被戒指噎得险些翻了白眼。

 

那天电视台以科洛雷多作为噱头的节目最终没有播出，搞得收视率直线下降。

 

科洛雷多表示自己这辈子都不会再吃勃朗峰栗子蛋糕了。

 

小莫扎特被自家父亲狠狠地教训了一顿，南妮尔对此事的反应只是偷笑。沃尔夫冈被科洛雷多从同居的房子里赶了出来，终日在推特上哭天喊地。

 

后来，费加罗餐厅又推出了一套“请您原谅我”的套餐，不过经常被人会错了意。

 

等科洛雷多终于肯让莫扎特进门后，沃尔夫冈买了束玫瑰花，举着新买的戒指单膝下跪，规规矩矩地求了次婚。

 

科洛雷多答应了。

 

 

 

——END——


End file.
